


Perfect Timing

by Yoitay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fan Comics, M/M, Mentions of Blood, POV Jean Kirstein, not really graphic but we are dealing with zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/pseuds/Yoitay
Summary: When Professor Zoe's bio class goes wrong and half the students turn into violent zombies Jean finds the courage to ask Maro out on a date.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firegrilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/gifts).



> This is the first time I’ve ever written anything other than a comic script. But I really enjoyed this prompt and wanted to try my hand. It initallly was gong to have to be a full comic but I made it a bit of both.

“I told you it was this way!” Connie called out slapping the sign on the wall.

Jean was too out of breath trying to keep up to counter his roommate, but for once Connie wasn't making wild guesses and was actually right. The botany lab was the only place that Jean hadn’t familiarized himself with. He wasn’t here for plants, he wasn't even here for biology but GenEd requirements don’t really care about what you want. Prof. Zoe’s biology class was an easy grade, and if Sasha can pass then so can he. Prof. Zoe, Hanji as they preferred to be called, had a reputation for their “out of the box” class assignments but the TA Moblit helped keep their ambitions in check. They’d been researching fungi and their different effects on the human body. Today they’d be working in the lab by the botanical garden for them to use live samples. 

Jean had to admit that it was all pretty interesting stuff though he wasn’t really in the class for the curriculum. No, he was here because of a certain freckled nerd who, for some reason, loved the magic of science. And Jean thanked his crazy Professor for pairing him and Marco for this project.

Rounding the corner the two slowed their pace as they recognized classmates in the hall still making their way to the lab. Jean looked around for his lab partner in the still-crowded hallway but was pulled to a stop by a tug on his sleeve. 

“Today man. Don’t wuss out on me.”

Connie stared up at his taller roommate with an almost serious expression. Jean only rolled his eyes pulling his arm free to continue down the hallway. He was right though and Jean knew it. He’d had a crush on Marco since Sasha first invited him to lunch with them last semester. He was so beautiful, Jean was no poet but to properly describe Marco Bodt he’d have to become one. Jean doesn’t know how his friends found out, maybe he let it slip one drunken night, but they’d had bets on when he’d finally ask him out. Connie’s winning bet said today, and so did Jean’s determination. 

The botany lab was no different from the other labs really save for the door in the back corner with a leaf pattern on the door. A few people already took their tables across from the obvious professors' desk which already had a few plants in containers on it. Jean took his usual spot in the second row one table off from being in front of the professor. Connie slipped into the room with his giant lab partner Berthold and his usual posse Reiner and Annie right behind them. Connie nudged his two-toned friend as he walked past to his stool. Jean made to stare down the snarky cue-ball boy but a gentle hand on his shoulder pulled his attention.

“Oh god, I really thought I wouldn't make it.” Marco shrugged his books onto the table, his backpack left open in his rush. Even disgruntled he still managed to shine like the sun itself. He was telling Jean about some accident in Prof. Ackerman’s class that forced the whole class to stay behind and clean up. 

As Marco continued his story with a few quips from Connie, Prof. Zoe came barreling in with papers flying loose from the many books in her arms and Moblit hot on their tail picking up a few of the papers. The roll sheet was passed around as Hanji rattled off the plans for today's class gesturing loudly to the plants and the border now filled with their marks and theories.

Split up with their materials and plant samples handed out the was to ‘create’ a fungus before the end of the period. They were all given access to the greenhouse and Mobit rolled in a chemical cabinet with a clip board and check out sheets for its contents. The whole class dawned their lab coats, long hair was pulled back, and here and their students put on gloves and goggles and the occasional mask as they began working on their experiments.

Luckily for Jean, Marco agreed to keep it simple and just messing with an existing fungus. The two already ran the numbers and did all the planning in previous classes so once everything was set up they just need to wait for Hanji or Molbit to supervise their experiments.

Hanji made their way down the front of the class going table to table watching things puff and change color. Waiting for their turn, Jean felt this was as good a time as any to talk Marco up. But he looked so focused. Light freckled fingers checking notes and poking at numbers as if his touch alone would make their calculations true. 

It was dumb, Jean thought, how he made every little thing Marco did into a thing of glory. But at the same time, Jean couldn't think of them anyother way. Marco was so dear to him, despite their little time together. Even now just the calm of being together, the comfort Jean felt whenever they were together. There was no way Jean could ignore the way his heart skipped a beat every time Marco smiled, which dangerously, was a lot.

Some scattered claps from the front of the room pulled Jean from his head for a moment. Hanji rattled what ever observations they had about the experiment. While Marco sat back from the notebook he was buried in to point out a doodle Jean had made last class while the brunette wasn't looking. 

Just say it. It’s not that hard, You’ve talked to him a billion times before, what makes this any differen?! 

A lot actually.

What if he misunderstood somewhere and Marco found him weird or creepy for just out of the blue saying he likes him. What if- what if he found it gross. No, Marco’s not like that...right? 

As Hanji made their way to the next table, Jean made his decision. 

“Hey uh, do you- I actually...was wondering if- you” He was drawing out his words more than he should've he knew it. Say it! Do it quick, just go for it! “If you- ever went to that new diner Sasha told us about” 

Nailed it.

Jean could hear Connie’s hand sliding down his face with an obvious groan and Jean’s miss. Jean wished he could do the same, or maybe just hide under the desk and wait for class to let out.

Marco paused for a bit before a soft smile spread across his face. He quirked a brow at Jean’s odd delivery but it didn’t seem like he’d call him out on it. “Uh no, not yet, I’d like to though. She said it was pretty good. Have you guys been yet?”

It was right there, maybe he didn’t quite screw this up yet. Jean straightened up in his seat with a little more confidence now. 

“Ah, well then, I-” Jean was cut off when a loud static puff drew the entire rooms attention to Thomas and Mina’s table where a large could of green and yellow covered the two. There were a few moements where nothing happened. The whole class stood silently still the only noise being the professor's coughs and a few groans from Thomas and Mina.

After a few minutes went by other students started calling out waiting for a response. 

All too quickly Thomas lept on top of the desk and dived after Hanji who was spared the attack thanks to a fast-acting Molbit. Thomas knocked over beakers and books his skin sunken in and the green cloud pouring from his mouth. His eyes didn't focus on any particular thing as he lashed around the room colliding with other students works and stools. Everyone was so distracted by Thomas that no one saw Mina who was hunched over on the floor. Another girls whos name Jean never caught went to her aid when all to quickly Mina lunged at her. Pinning the girl to the ground as she screamed and tried to wriggle free.

Then Blood. A lot of blood.

Jean’s not sure exactly what happened, but next thing he knew he was swinging a stool at what used to be Nac who had Marco’s arm in his mouth and was drawing blood. Nac’s jaw unhinged a little too messily for Jean's stomach but there was no time for that. The fire alarm was blaring in his ears but all he could focus on was Marco’s overtly bloody arm.

Connie appeared at Jean's back helped wrap a rubber tube around Marco’s arm to stop the bleeding. The bite didnt look to deep thank god, the other students seemed to change rather quickly but Marco seemed okay for now. But who knows how long that’ll last.

How could things have gone so wrong so fast? He was going to do it. He was going to finally ask him out. And know Marco could possibly be bleeding out in his arms? Everything was just fine 10 minutes ago and now they were staring down the zombie Apocolypse?!

The words rushed into Jean's head: Now or never

Marco looked stable but, who knows. Maybe it was selfish, maybe this would be his last words because if Marco turned, Jean would most likely let himself get attacked by him.

Well, I said I’d do it today

“M-Marco” Jean knelt down by Marco’s side, watching his face carefully for any signs of change.

And he said, shouted actually, there was so much noise around them all. The alarm ringing in their ears. Beakers becoming knives and books hammers. Stools turned to sheilds and friends dwindled down to who was alive and willing to keep you alive too.shields

Jean had no choice but to shout.

“Marco I like you!”

“D-Do you wanna, got to that diner together l-like on a d-date with me?!”

Too loud.

Connie laughed from behind him before kicking away some zombie that wasn’t down like they’d thought he was. Jean could feel his face burn, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but there was no turning back now.

Marco turned to him, face easy and calm as if his arm wasn’t about to fall from his shoulder. Like the fact that he could go, zombie, any moment now was no longer a pressing matter because Jean was talking to him.

“A Date?” He asked. So simple, Marco could always make everything seem so easy and simple.

“Yeah,” He said a soft smile on his face. “I’d really like that.”

Jean felt a breath he didn't know he was holding him shake his shoulders loose. He slowly lifted his arms to, hug possibly? He wasn't sure what to do, Marco just said yes! They were going on a date!

“But.” Marco started, shaking Jean to his core with fear. “ I don't really think now is a good time to plan a date.” 

Marco’s smile was easy but the pain was clear on his face. Of course. Marco almost got his arm ripped off and all Jean could think about was a date at the diner? “Ah… uh yeah, sorry. My bad” was all he could think of to say. He wasn’t sure what was okay to say. Don’t worry you probably won't die so lets date, yeah, good thinking Jean.

Annie appeared almost out of thin air, clearing Jean and Marcos books from the table to attack a zombie that was too close to their table. Annie swung at the other zombified classmates with almost startling ease. Jean looked around them to notice the few around them that were not trying to kill them were either heading for the exit where screams could be heard from the hallway, or limp on the floor.

Once the last of the zombies were either out in the hall or down on the ground, Reiner helped Jean pull a now sweaty Marco to his feet. Annie examined the bite while Berthold and Connie kept watch of the door. They couldn't be planning to kill Marco right? He hadn’t turned yet maybe he would be okay.

Annie dropped his arm and began to search the room. After giving up her search she looked at Reiner. “Can you carry him?” Reiner shrugged Marco’s arm over his shoulder and made to lift him. With a solid nod to Annie, the two blondes then looked to Jean.

Annie’s stare was hard and determined. “Watch him.” She said before turning to examine the hall, Connie, and Bert by her side before following her out. Jean turned to Reiner for some clarification. He just shrugged and lifted Marco higher over his shoulder.

“She’s probably looking for a knife or something?”

Jean felt cold. “Why?”

Reiner lifted Marco to lay on the table using a discarded lab coat as a pillow and looked at Jean with extreme seriousness.

“We’re going to cut off his arm of course.”

 


End file.
